


Incident at the Warehouse

by vick97



Category: DCU (Animated), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Frottage, M/M, Nipple Play, PWP, Porn, Top!Dick, blowjob, handjob, literally no plot, not bdsm tho, sub!wally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vick97/pseuds/vick97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dick faltered for a moment. What was he looking at here? Wally, tied up, bound, begging him…on his knees….<br/>How many times had Dick imagined this exact situation in his bedroom at night? Oh, God, and that face Wally was making….<br/>He swallowed nervously."<br/>---<br/>Wally has a run-in with an unidentified villian and Robin is quick to come to his rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incident at the Warehouse

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY if Wally is OOC but someone had to sub and it just seemed awkward with Dick as the bottom so!!! ENJOY

Wally fidgeted against the tight bindings. The ropes pulled even more taut as he struggled. His suit protected him from most of the chafing, but he could still feel the cord digging into him through the cloth. He wished he’d seen who apprehended him; it was extremely dark in this side of the warehouse, and he hadn’t been aware that the villain Barry was tracking had a sidekick so the outfit she donned was unfamiliar. He made a mental note to do a thorough background check on her the second he could get back to Mount Justice. Barry was no doubt off handling the main course, leaving him to find help elsewhere. He purposely laid on his side and pressed his ear to the floor, effectively pressing the transmit button on the earpiece he wore to communicate his situation to the rest of the team. _They should be arriving any minute_ , he thought.

He tried again to break free of the ropes, uncomfortable at the way they clung to him. His hands were bound behind his back, the same rope coming down to wind around his midsection and thighs before binding his feet together as well. There was enough slack so that he could sit up with his legs tucked under him, but that was about it for his range of motion. He attempted to phase through the bonds, clearing his mind and beginning at a small tremble, slowly trying to quicken his reverberations to a peak tremor. Nothing worked. He was both unsurprised and unimpressed.

At last, he heard a thumping on the opposite side of the wall. _Someone must be scaling down it_ , he thought eagerly. He looked to the only window in the dark room he was in, the only source of light. There was an enormous crash and Wally nearly fainted in relief.

“Dick!—I mean, Robin!” he cried, thankful he wouldn’t have to explain how an amateur was able to single-handedly take him down. Dick would just… _understand._ That was one of the great things about him.

“Wal—Oh, fuck, I mean, KF!” Wally laughed. He was glad they’d gotten a lot closer these past few years. It started with seeing movies and doing homework together in their downtime, and eventually it got to the point where seeing each other was part of the daily routine. Dick was cool and hilarious and, honestly, really handsome. Wally always felt a step above the rest when Dick hung out with him outside of their superhero personas; he couldn’t help but notice all the stares they got from people, stares he never got on his own.

“It’s okay!” Wally said. “It’s fine, just, please get me out of this.” He grunted as he strained against the ropes. Dick laughed.

“Alright, alright. Hold still.” Wally flipped over and stuck his arms out. “Who did this to you?”

“I don’t even know. I didn’t get a good look at her.”

Dick laughed quietly. “You’re lucky we split up to look for you. I can’t imagine what the team would say if they saw you like this.” He reached for a sharp object from his belt…and slowly rethought. “Hmmm…I wonder….” His hand moved toward his cell phone.

“What? NO!” He quickly spun to face Dick. “Robin! You can’t! Not to me! Please! I’m serious, don’t!”

Dick smiled at the reaction he was getting. He opened his phone to the camera. “Don’t…what? Sorry, I don’t think I quite understand—”

“Robin! Robin, please, Robin, oh my God….”

Dick faltered for a moment. What was he looking at here? Wally, tied up, _bound_ , begging him…on his _knees_ ….

How many times had Dick imagined this exact situation in his bedroom at night? Oh, God, and that face Wally was making….

He swallowed.

“Okay…,” Dick said carefully, putting his phone away. “I won’t…I won’t take a picture.”

Wally laughed. “You seriously had me, dude. I should’ve known you’d be too goody-goody to do anything like that. I mean, not that that’s a problem, I love that you’re good, and –you know— _you_ , I just—”

Dick knelt down and lifted his mask. “You love that I’m good?” Their faces were inches apart. He noticed Wally take in a soft breath.

“Hah…yeah, dude, it’s really characteristic of you and I can…uhm…count on it, you know?” He looked away. Dick took off a glove and traced Wally’s jaw line with his index finger. They were both bathed in the blue-white light of the night, the moon spilling its color into the room, covering the both of them in its wake. “Rob…what are you doing….” His voice was near silent and hitched on the last syllable.

Dick couldn’t help his heart racing. He could hear it pounding in the back of his head. He tried to steady his voice, keep it strong despite how he felt. “You’re…really pretty,” he said. He felt vulnerable.

Wally didn’t move. Their eyes were locked. Dick continued to trace Wally’s face with his fingertip, eventually trailing up and pushing his mask off.

Finally, Wally broke the silence with a sort of half-chuckle mostly made of exhale. “You’re making me nervous,” he said. “My…my heart is—”

Dick enjoyed feeling the shock Wally felt through his mouth, the immediate tense and his eventual relax. Their lips pressed tightly together once and Dick pulled away, leaving a centimeter of space between them, guilty that he hadn’t let Wally have a say in their first kiss but relishing the tiny personal victory.

Wally kept his eyes shut for a moment. “That was...really hot,” he breathed.

Dick went in for another. This time he got Wally’s upper lip between his and let his tongue drag on the underside. Wally let out a moan and Dick could feel him shiver. “Still love me for being good?” he breathed as Wally opened his mouth for him.

Dick kissed him slow the first few times but soon grew tired of holding back. He pressed forward and let his bare hand run through Wally’s short, soft, red locks. He pressed them closer together as he thrust his tongue deep into Wally’s mouth. Wally periodically let out gasps, tearing at the ropes, wanting so desperately to throw himself at Dick but being unable to do anything. Dick noticed him exerting himself and, slowing the kiss, let his other hand rest on Wally’s thigh. Wally sighed and relaxed a little, nipping at Dick’s lips, not wanting it to end.

Dick let his hand slowly glide up the other boy’s leg. Wally groaned as Dick pulled away from the kiss. “What…what are you doing?” Wally asked in an almost exasperated tone. Dick looked down. Wally’s hard-on was so painfully visible. Dick’s own was masked by shadow, but he couldn’t ignore the tightness in his pants. “You’re…,” he gasped out, “a really good kisser.”

 Wally was looking at him, and Dick basked in the expression he wore. His face was a shade darker and his mouth was slightly open with sharp breaths being taken in as he recuperated. Dick kissed Wally once and pulled away, Wally leaning forward with the kiss. Dick did it again.

“You…fucking tease,” Wally said.

Dick smiled and stood up. Now his hard-on was just as out in the open as Wally’s, but he was still the one in control. "You look...amazing,” he managed.

Wally tried once more to phase out of the ropes but this attempt was more futile than ever—he was incredibly distracted.

“Is this some like...kink thing?” Wally said. “The tied-up sex sorta deal? You into that? Damn, what is Batman teaching his kids these days…it’s outrageous.”

Dick walked behind Kid Flash and squatted down. He could cut Wally free in an instant. But, on the other hand, everyone else on the team was occupied, and this small room was awfully private. When would they get another chance like this? And…it wasn’t like Wally was _that_ far off in what he just said. The bindings _were_ hot, Dick would admit.

He removed his other glove and lightly ran his hands up Wally’s back. He heard him suck in a breath. “This is really sexy,” he breathed.

“Dick, holy shit, just do something already.”

 “Beg for it.”

“What?”

Dick breathed into Wally’s ear. “I want to hear you _beg_ for it.”

Wally let out a breath and looked down. “Please…,” he whispered.

“Please…what?”

“Please, Robin,” he said, glancing at Dick. His face was flushed. Dick felt his cock twitch in his tight spandex. “Please…Dick…please do something.”

“What do you want me to do to you?” Dick stood himself directly in front of Wally. He tilted the other boys face up, about waist-height.

Wally breathed out. Dick could feel the heat of it through his pants and it took all he had to keep himself from letting out a moan. “T-touch me,” Wally said. “P…please touch me.”

Dick felt like he’d cum just from watching Wally plead for it. “Do me,” he said. “Do me first.”

Wally looked at the outline of Dick’s member and did the only thing he could do—he took the protrusion in his mouth and sucked on it. Dick called out softly, his knees going weak at the touch. He’d never done anything like this before, never had anyone’s mouth even remotely near his lower region, and the friction Wally was creating was so delicious on his sensitive cock.

Dick let his hands trail through the other boy’s hair, thinking what was happening was all too good to be true. Wally gazed up at Dick as he worked, purposely breathing out in large huffs to warm the area. Dick bit down on his palm. Wally’s eyes were so bright in the dim light and glazed with lust, his eyelashes beating down so rhythmically, it was beautiful. Dick silently praised himself for having good taste; the boy he liked was downright gorgeous.

His cock was fully erect inside his uniform. He unclipped his belt and let it fall to the side. Slowly, Dick slipped his tights and underwear down just low enough to free his erection. The cool night air was almost a relief. Wally gazed at his hard member, pre-cum catching a glint in the dimness. Wally leaned forward slowly and pressed a kiss to the head. As he pulled away a string of pre-cum connected Dick’s cock to Wally’s lips and Dick sucked in a breath at the sight.

Wally leaned forward again, gingerly sticking his tongue out and licking up the underside of his shaft. Dick gasped quietly and nodded, urging Wally on. Wally brought his mouth back to the tip and started to take it in. Then he slid it out. Then in again, working up a rhythm. The sounds this action made echoed through the room. Dick closed his eyes. It was so obscene, the squelching of the saliva mixing with his own fluid. Wally took his entire cock in his mouth and twisted his tongue around the tip. Dick let out a throaty moan. How was he so good at this?

Wally moaned in response. Dick could feel the tremor of Wally’s noise through his cock and jerked unconsciously, wanting more. Wally understood. He groaned more and Dick couldn’t help himself—he was making the most amazing sounds—he jerked forward again and Wally took more of him in. “You feel so good,” Dick whispered, and Wally picked up the pace.

Dick was gasping, he felt sweat bead on his forehead and fall down his temple; Wally moved up and down him and it was unlike anything he’d ever felt, he was so consumed with lust his emotions were muddling and he swore to God he loved this boy, he loved him, he loved him so—

 Dick pulled out just in time for his cum to shoot out over Wally’s face. Wally didn’t back away. Dick watched him lick his lips, tasting his cum and immediately Dick felt like he was going to collapse. He knelt and kissed Wally once more. “Now you,” he breathed against Wally’s lips and Wally whined with anticipation, his mouth dripping with saliva.

Dick wiped the boy’s face clean with his glove and tilted his head to the side. He pressed a tiny little kiss to the exposed skin on his neck. Wally sighed and Dick felt it tickle his ear. He kissed up and down Wally’s neck, gently sliding his hands up his chest. He felt Wally press into him, coaxing him on. Finally Dick reached around for the zipper in the back of Wally’s suit. Wally made a tiny noise as Dick began to undress him.

“Bite me,” Wally said. Dick paused.

“What if someone…what if someone sees the—”

“You told me to tell you what to do,” Wally said. “I want you to bite me.”

Dick bit lightly on his pink skin and Wally gasped audibly. He sank his teeth in again, harder this time, and let his tongue trace along the marks he left. Wally was an unstoppable stream of noise ranging from “oh, God” to “Dick, please.”

Dick finally had him unzipped down to the small of his back. He made small circles just above Wally’s ass. The costume fell away at Wally’s shoulders, and Wally shifted a little out of discomfort. “You don’t have to be embarrassed,” Dick whispered against his skin. “It’s just me.”

Wally made a tiny sound of affirmation. Dick pulled his costume down as low as possible, exposing most of Wally’s torso. Wally looked down at himself, almost incredulous at how easy he’d given himself up. Dick continued to press his lips to the other boy’s neck, sliding his hands across his bare chest. Dick’s right hand paused at a nipple, lightly flicking it once just to see how he’d respond.

Wally’s breath caught in his throat. It was such a slight sensation, but it felt _good_. He nodded. Dick took the bead between two fingers and rubbed slowly. Wally pulled the ropes taught as he shuddered with pleasure. Dick continued to work that nipple and brought his mouth to the other one, taking it between his teeth. Wally almost cried out with how good it felt, he struggled to keep himself silent, biting his lip so hard he felt like he might bite through it. Dick worked him for a little while longer, enjoying how absolutely in control he was, before Wally managed to murmur, “Dick…I think I’m…I’m gonna—”

Dick stopped. “Don’t cum yet,” he said. Wally’s entire body was now the same shade as his face, patchy in the two-toned lighting, but his body was made that much more alluring by the shadows cast across his toned shoulders. Dick watched his chest expand and contract in the low light, wanting so badly to just lay kisses on every inch of his naked skin. “I haven’t even gotten to touch you yet….”

“Just hurry,” Wally said, not bothering to hide his impatience.

Dick traced his fingers down Wally’s chest and around to his lower back. “Turn around,” he said and Wally complied, quickly spinning himself so that his bare back was facing Dick. Dick spent a moment admiring the chiseled back muscles he was sporting before something caught his eye. “Are you…wearing a jockstrap?”

Wally hesitated. Dick hooked the top of the strap with his index finger and let it snap against Wally’s skin. The boy let out a gasp of shock and Dick couldn’t stop himself from feeling excited. It looked almost like a thong, only better. Two strips of fabric pressed his ass together and framed it. And that was all he was wearing under his suit.

“It’s lightweight,” Wally tried to explain. “And no one sees the outline of it through my suit…so….” Dick took the strap again and snapped it and Wally let out a gruff moan. So he was enjoying it too.

Leaning around Wally’s bound hands and feet, Dick slipped his fingers underneath the elastic and slowly inched his way around Wally’s waist to the front. Wally shifted under the touch, pressing toward Dick’s snaking fingers.

Dick could feel the warmth before he touched it. He couldn’t believe the mess he’d caused Wally to make. There was wetness caught in the fabric and around the boy’s thickest growth of hair. Dick cupped his balls and felt the boy tense. He quickly moved his other hand to Wally’s mouth and Wally bit down hard. Dick worked his sack a little while and Wally let out a steady stream of groans despite the buffer Dick was giving him. Finally, Dick moved his hand up to grip his shaft. Wally breathed out and closed his mouth around Dick’s fingers. Dick pumped once and he could feel the reverberation of Wally’s low moan through his hand. He used the slickness of Wally’s precum as he began to pump steadily and Wally sucked on his fingers to the same rhythm, making Dick shiver. As Dick increased the pace it was harder for Wally to keep his mouth shut and he began to let out half-whine half-shouts as he neared his orgasm.

“Dick—I’m—!”

Dick felt the dripping warmth at the same time Wally shouted his name. He gave him a few extra pumps and withdrew his hand.

“Cut me free,” Wally panted, practically doubled over.

Dick severed the string connecting his hands to his ankles and Wally collapsed on the dusty concrete of the warehouse, half naked, sweaty, and exhausted. He brought his hands around to prop up his head and he lay there on his side, almost completely drained of energy. Dick didn’t know if it would be cheesy, but he scooted close to Wally and lightly stroked his arm.

Wally chuckled softly. “You gonna cuddle me or what?”

Dick smiled. He knew he was half joking, half not. But Wally didn’t have to explain himself. Dick just… _understood_. He lay in a spooning position beside Wally, propping his head up with an elbow and using his free hand to stroke his arm comfortingly. Dick didn’t know how long they could possibly stay there, but he figured they could spare a few extra minutes before radioing the team.

“Just one of the things I love about you,” Wally murmured, before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
